tommy_zoomfandomcom-20200215-history
Winning and Losing
'''Winning and Losing '''is the seventeenth episode of Tommy Zoom. In this episode, Tommy is losing and Daniel has to persuade him to stay calm. This episode is about learning that winning doesn't matter when playing games. Plot As the episode begins, we find the family in the garden. Mum was filling the plant pots with help from Baby Sam when he keeps throwing his toys. Dad was watering the plants while accidentally watering himself at the same time. Tommy was playing football with Daniel. It was the world cup final and Tommy had to score that goal to win. Daniel was the goalkeeper. As Tommy kicks the football, Daniel saves it. Tommy was really angry because he hated losing even when he was small and old. This time, Tommy got very cross and started to kick his football which hit the flower pot and knocked it on the ground with the flowers falling out. Tommy didn't know what to do either to tell the truth or pick up the broken plant flowerpot. Daniel asked what would Tommy Zoom do, and they both get transformed into a cartoon superhero and a cartoon dog. They were in a park when a young teenager called Simon, which his nickname is Snotty, comes to Tommy and asks him if he wants to play a game. Tommy wasn't sure because he keeps losing. Then, Simon teases him by calling him names, which makes Tommy mad and said he will play. They play a game which they have to knock one can over off a log with a stone. When Tommy had a go, the log got moved by Smogg while he threw a stone. Tommy got so mad that he threw a stone which breaks a window. Simon wanted to play another game, but Tommy refused to. So, Simon called him names again which makes Tommy mad that he said he will play. The next game they have to play is that they have to put a gumball in a tube and knock fruit off a tree. When it was Tommy's go, the fruit got moved by Smogg as the gumball flew away. Tommy got so mad that he threw a tree, with Smogg in it and the tree went flying and Smogg was screaming. Daniel heard a bit of it and followed the tree to see what was the problem. The tree got on the rooftop and Smogg got off and on his way to the park, he got spotted by Daniel and now he realised what's going on. He quickly told Tommy to follow him to see what's happening. They hid behind a tree, and saw Simon and knew It was Polluto as he removed his disguise. Polluto goes through his plan what will happen to the world. The world will be destroyed as Tommy will go so mad by losing that he will throw everything in the planet. Then, Tommy and Daniel were disguised as waiters to give Polluto a drink as Smogg was dizzy and tired. Polluto fooled for Tommy’s and Daniel’s disguises as he hasn’t noticed that Tommy and Daniel are around. Later Polluto, in the Simon disguise, came to them again and asks Tommy for another game. Tommy said "yes," and they play a game which they have to throw a hoop through a stick. When it was Tommy's turn, the stick got moved by Smogg and Tommy felt calm. Polluto was so angry that he threw his disguise, and it was revealed that it was really him as Simon and he also got a rope which Smogg was holding on and Polluto was using the rope to make Smogg spin around and around. Tommy spotted Smogg and realised that it was him moving the sticks and Polluto realised that he blew him and Smogg’s cover. Polluto then told Smogg to quickly escape and Tommy stretched the hoop and threw it over which caught Polluto and Smogg. Back in the real world, the family were still in the garden. Mum was still filling the flower pots with help from Baby Sam and Dad was still watering himself. Tommy felt angry for a moment, and then he felt calm and picked up the plant and putted it back. Tommy decided to try one more shot to win. When he kicked the football, Daniel misses it. Tommy scored the goal and won the world cup final. When Daniel was confused that he missed the football, Tommy wagged his finger telling him that winning doesn't matter while playing games. Daniel congratulated him, and Tommy wanted to play a rematch. They both play again and the episode ends. Information *Settings: Tommy's garden, Park, and Neighbourhood *Theme: Learning that winning is not important while playing games *Characters: Tommy, Daniel, Baby Sam, Mum, Dad, Polluto, and Smogg *First aired: March 11, 2008 Trivia *It is unknown how old Tommy was when he hated losing. He was probably a baby and a toddler when he was little and old. Category:Episodes